


Doctor, Doctor! Give me the News!

by Noblehunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: (snicker), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But so is Tim, CEO!Tim Drake, Doctor Grayson is irresistable, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Omega!Tim, alpha!dick, doctor!Dick Grayson, dubious medical ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Tim gets a little more than he expected when he goes for a checkup with a new doctor.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Doctor, Doctor! Give me the News!

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally salazarstark's fault.
> 
> Thanks to Pax and njw for the beta.

Tim hated doctor appointments. The vinyl covered examination table was cold against his skin. His patient gown was open at the back and the air was chilly. Time dripped by after the nurse had delivered him and his gown to this room. Why they took him out of a comfortable waiting room to make him wait in freezing near nudity was beyond him. Worse, the impending exam filled him with nervous tension. He was starting to regret leaving his phone in a pocket when the door finally opened.

The doctor—Tim hoped with indecent sincerity that it was the doctor—was tall and broad shouldered. His square jaw supported a wide smile which proclaimed him to be happy to see Tim. The bright blue eyes echoed that happiness. His black hair was cut short. He wore a button down shirt and closely cut trousers which strained over his thighs enticingly. 

“Hello, Tim?” he said. “I’m Doctor Grayson.” He held his hand out for Tim to shake. 

All the nervous tension simply drained out of Tim. For lack of a better word, he felt loose as the doctor’s scent, Alpha musk and baking cookies, filled the room. He smelled like a walking Maillard reaction, golden brown and delicious. Tim took the doctor’s hand and suppressed the urge to caress the rough skin or bring the hand to his lips. 

“I’m Tim,” he said. “Nice to meet you.” 

Doctor Grayson sat at the computer station and pulled up Tim’s file. “Just in for a routine physical? Anything you want to bring up first?”

Tim did not say “your dick,” but it took great effort. “Nah, I’m just trying to set a good example for the company. It was suggested that regular check-ups are an important part of wellness.” Actually, Tam had said if he didn’t drag himself to the doctor for an annual check-up she would get him checked over by her grandmother. He’d scheduled this appointment immediately. 

“Oh, you’re that Tim Drake? I wondered. Why are you switching doctors?”

“I’m not, Dr. Thompson is on vacation and I wanted to get this over with.”

“Sure thing.”

They proceeded through the generic steps of a physical with light banter. Tim felt oddly relaxed as the doctor checked his lungs and reflexes. Normally, Tim’s nerves mounted through these preliminary steps, waiting for the more uncomfortable checks to come. Being an omega had its benefits, but one cost was invasive medical procedures. He’d bought three medical companies to do omega focused medical research. He had hopes that stirrups would soon be a thing of the past. First he had to get through today. 

“So you’re sexually active?” Doctor Grayson asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said, knowing what branch of the flow chart it activated. His own mental flowchart, now quite out of control, allowed that he’d advanced towards communicating to the doctor that he was available. 

“Hmmm,” Doctor Grayson made a note. “And how was your last heat? Did you have a partner?” 

“Fine, and no.” Next step complete. “Being a CEO makes dating impossible.” So I’m completely available, if your ethics are dubious enough. 

“It doesn’t seem any easier as a doctor,” Doctor Grayson said with a self-deprecating chuckle. 

“You don’t have to beat them off with a stick?” 

“I just keep moving too fast.” The doctor sighed. “I’ll have to do a pelvic exam, have you had one before?” 

Tim’s legs fell open of their own accord. Blushing, he closed them up and scooted to the edge of the table. “Yeah,” he sighed. 

“I’ll try to make it quick.” The doctor pulled on a pair of rubber gloves with the usual ominous snap. 

Tim added non-snapping disposable gloves to the research schedule. 

He positioned his feet in the stirrups which held his legs open and held his gown over his legs like a tent. Instead of the usual anxious vulnerability, he was turned on. When Doctor Grayson took a seat, he had a perfect view of Tim’s privates. It was the point, but Tim’s dick still twitched at putting himself on display for the intoxicating doctor. 

“Deep breath,” Doctor Grayson said. 

A slick and rubbery finger pressed against Tim’s hole. Rather than clenching up in protest, he somehow relaxed and the doctor’s finger slid in easily. Tim let his head roll back and closed his eyes. Far from an invasion, the finger felt like a welcome guest. His mental flowchart skipped ahead to ‘get his hands on me’. He stopped a moan before it left his throat.

“Are you always this loose?” the doctor asked, concerned. 

“Uh,” Tim had to gather fragmented wits. “No. I guess I’m just relaxed today.”

“Hmmmm.”

The finger twisted and felt around inside of Tim. He wanted to groan and writhe under the ministrations. He wanted it to be bare skin and not impersonal rubber. He held still even as Doctor Grayson inserted another finger. 

“Sorry,” Doctor Grayson said. “There might be some discomfort.”

“It’s fine.” Tim hoped the doctor was focused enough on his mysterious looseness not to notice Tim’s painfully hard erection. “You’re very good at this.” He grabbed the edges of the table to keep himself from squirming. 

“Most omegas say my fingers are too thick.” 

“They’re just perfect.” The line slipped out in a half moan. Tim clamped his jaw shut far too late. 

Doctor Grayson pulled his fingers out of Tim. “Oh, uh, sorry about that. Don’t worry though, that’s a common reaction.” 

Tim lifted his head to look down at Doctor Grayson, who was blushing. “I’m not going to hold it against you.”

Doctor Grayson coughed. “Thanks, let me just get something else.” He turned towards a cabinet and rummaged around in a drawer. 

Tim took deep breaths. He was not going to climax from a simple pelvic exam. Whatever was going on with his body, he was going to maintain control and not fuck himself on the doctor’s fingers like he was in heat. 

He chilled. He’d only been this receptive to an Alpha when his heat was starting. In that case, he’d be lucky to only mildly harass the sexy-beyond-all-reason doctor. But he felt none of the usual feverish desire or aching need. Just physical receptivity and an almost compulsive willingness to indulge it. If it hadn’t felt so good, he’d start to get worried. 

Doctor Grayson turned back to Tim with a long metal object. It looked either disturbingly medical or enticingly erotic. Tim blinked but couldn’t get his opinion to resolve. The impulse to beg, either for or against its use, welled up in Tim. Fortunately it tangled in his throat and he didn’t further embarrass himself. 

“I’m going to use this to test your strength, to make sure you aren’t collapsing,” Doctor Grayson said. “It may hurt a little but tell me if you feel any serious pain.”

“Will do,” Tim’s voice had at least returned to normal. 

Doctor Grayson disappeared behind the tent of Tim’s gown. At the first press of cool, slick metal, Tim clenched up. His body, which had opened so willingly to the fingers, was not going to permit the metal tool. Doctor Grayson tried to rub the tool around Tim’s hole to massage it open but it remained adamantly closed. He grunted in confusion and ran a finger to press into Tim next to the metal. It slid in and the metal tool went with it. Tim was so full, he couldn’t keep the groan decently behind his teeth. The inward progress stopped. 

“Are you okay?” Doctor Grayson asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just a lot,” Tim panted. 

The finger withdrew and Tim’s hole closed around the lubricated metal tool. He couldn’t help the whine at the lost of the finger and the press of the metal tool. He spread his legs wider than the stirrups allowed. He needed those fingers back but couldn’t find a way to beg for them. 

“It should feel weird for a moment,” Doctor Grayson said. “Then I want you to clench down as hard as you can.”

“Okay.” 

The tool twisted and expanded inside Tim, though not uncomfortably. It retracted slightly when Tim clenched. He sighed when the doctor pulled the tool out. 

A short pause and the doctor said, “Well, you aren’t collapsing, that’s good.”

“Uh huh,” Tim said. “I don’t suppose you need to check for anything else?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just, like, something else you need to feel for?” Tim stared up at the ceiling and blushed so hard he thought his cheeks would catch fire. 

“Uh, I guess there’s a few things I could check,” Doctor Grayson almost stuttered. 

The fingers returned and Tim opened to them. Two plunged straight in and but stopped when Tim moaned. 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said. “That was a little rough.”

“No, it’s good.” Tim said. 

The fingers curled to press against his prostate. Pleasure boiled up in Tim’s body, he’d never enjoyed a physical so much. “Ah, fuck,” he cried. 

Doctor Grayson pulled his fingers back. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He stood and backed away from Tim. 

“It’s okay,” Tim said. “It didn’t hurt; the reverse, actually.” 

“That’s the point.” Doctor Grayson’s blue eyes were wide and no longer happy. “You’re my patient.”

Tim swore silently. He’d pushed the doctor too hard. He couldn’t let him run off after only giving Tim a few fingers. “What if I reschedule? See Dr. Thompson instead?”

“What?” 

“What if I’m not your patient?” Tim willed the doctor to see reason. 

“Then I’ve been fingering a stranger under false pretences?” Doctor Grayson said hesitantly. 

“A willing and consenting stranger,” Tim pointed out. “Whose legs are still spread.” He tried to widen them further. 

Doctor Grayson took a step back towards the examining table. 

“You have to want this as much as I do,” Tim pleaded. “You wouldn’t have done anything if I was just some sexy Omega patient you had to examine.” There was no way Dr. Thompson would work with an Alpha who’d assault his patients under normal circumstances. 

Doctor Grayson’s pupils were fully dilated as he stared at Tim. “This has to be biological,” he said. “But you’re not in heat.”

Tim recognized the doctor’s shift towards the computer as the instinctive move of a geek towards research, and quickly said, “Sex first, research later.”

“We shouldn’t, not under unclear circumstances.” The doctor’s gaze flitted toward and away and back to Tim. 

“Please,” Tim begged. He tore off the gown to reveal his erection. “Please fuck me. It’ll be so good. I’ll be so good.”

With a sigh like a boiling tea kettle, Doctor Grayson tore off the rubber gloves and darted to the door and locked it. He began undoing his shirt as he crossed back to Tim. “My name’s Dick,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Tim’s eyes crossed as Dick’s shirt fell off and revealed a broad expanse of chest. His upper chest was only sparsely covered in hair but it grew in more thickly over his stomach and towards his groin. Later, Tim wanted a chance to play with it. Dick stood at the end of the exam table and pushed the stirrups out of the way. He flipped Tim’s gown back.

Tim lifted his head to get a perfect view of Dick’s naked torso framed by the vee of Tim’s legs with Tim’s erection in the foreground. Sadly, he could see Dick undo his belt and let his pants fall to the floor but nothing lower. 

Once he was naked, Dick grasped Tim’s hips in appealingly large hands and pulled him down to the edge of the exam table. Tim squeaked. He let his head fall back in relaxed appreciation of the power in the hands. One hand vanished from his hip while the other seemed to brace him to hold him steady. Then Dick’s cock was pressing at his hole and he had no time for a mere hand. 

If the fingers had been welcome guests, this was the king himself throwing the gates open to be feasted and pampered. Tim sighed as all the eager tension faded from his body. Dick sank all the way into him with a single thrust. Despite Dick’s size, there was no pain, not even discomfort, only slick pleasure and delicious heat. The second thrust sent ecstasy rippling through him.

“God, Tim,” Dick moaned. “It’s like you were made for me.”

Tim managed to snort derisively. “I hope your dirty talk gets better than that.”

“I hope your ass doesn’t get any better,” Dick said. “I’m not gonna last as it is.”

After his second gentle push into Tim’s body, Dick had started pounding into him with frantic thrusts. Tim had never had a lover start chasing their orgasm so soon but pleasure was building at the base of Tim’s spine, too. He wrapped his hand around his cock but of course Dick batted it away. 

That also seemed like the signal for Dick to pull back from trying to come immediately. He started to fuck Tim with a steady rhythm. The lack of bruising force let him fully feel the slow grab and slide of Dick's cock as it moved in and out. His entire body hummed in time with Dick. Tim's build towards climax plateaued. Instead, he wound tighter with each thrust. Dick started stroking Tim's cock with leisurely attention, adding to the tension. 

"Ah! Fuck!" Tim cried out when it got to be too much. 

"That's the idea," Dick said. "Slow and steady."

"Fuck, Dick, I don't have all day." 

"Good things come to those who wait." 

"I could come a little sooner." 

Tim tried to meet Dick's thrusts by rocking his hips. If he threw off Dick's rhythm, maybe he could get the alpha to knot him. He needed it worse than he'd needed a knot during his heats. And it needed to be Dick's knot. He keened with the intensity of it. If only the raw display of omega need could break Dick's iron control, but the alpha held his hips in place.

"You'll come when you say I do," Dick growled. 

"Bossy shit," Tim said between panting breaths.

Dick let go of his cock. 

Tim whined. "Okay, okay," he said. "Just hurry up." 

"Bossy shit," Dick laughed.

He grabbed Tim's cock again. With harsh, brutal speed he worked Tim up to the brink of orgasm. Just as Tim was about to snap under the combined pleasure of Dick's cock and his hand, Dick went completely still. 

Tim screamed in frustration. Dick laughed. 

“Serves you right for coming in here and spreading your legs,” Dick said with mirth rather than malice. “Now you have to put up with me.”

“I can still go home and take care of myself.”

“No you can’t.” Dick punctuated his declaration with another thrust. 

“Come on, Dick,” Tim said. “Make me yours, if you can.”

That taunt might have been a bridge too far. Dick slammed into Tim with unforgiving ferocity. He grabbed Tim’s hand when Tim tried to relieve the building tension by jerking himself off. 

“I want,” Dick panted, “you to come on my knot.” 

That made Tim rock his hips forward to meet Dick. He clenched down on Dick’s cock and moaned with wanton abandon. He begged. He stared into Dick’s eyes. He did everything he could to entice Dick into finishing. The thrust of Dick’s cock inside him was almost unbearable without a hand on his cock. He was just on the brink of coming but Dick didn’t seem to care for Tim’s pleasure as he finally brought himself to orgasm. 

Dick’s swelling knot caught on Tim’s rim before sliding in. It sent sharp sparks of pleasure up Tim’s spine. He tried to spread his legs wider in welcome. Dick pulled out with a grunt and pushed his cock back in again. Tim spasmed in ecstasy. Dick withdrew again and thrust home, stretching Tim so wide it almost hurt. Then Dick’s knot slid into place and Tim moaned in relief. Dick rocked his hips as he came with a yell. He grabbed Tim’s cock and brought Tim off with two strokes. Tim barely kept himself from screaming as his entire body sparked like a live wire. The world went away in a wash of pleasure. He was barely aware of come splattering on him over the twin stars of pleasure of his cock and Dick’s knot. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he opened his eyes but it couldn’t have been too long since Dick was still tied to him. “Are you always this good?” 

“Hrmm?” Dick mumbled. “I like to think so but probably not.”

“So something else we’ll have to investigate?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “As many times as you want.”

Tim wiggled on the exam table trying to get comfortable, ignoring Dick’s little whimpers of pleasure as he jostled the knot still lodged inside him. Maybe later, he’d freak out about this bizarre outbreak of promiscuity. For now, he was tied to a beautiful man and was going to lie in the afterglow of a truly amazing orgasm. Consequences were a problem for future Tim. 


End file.
